King of the Lab!
by Talvenlapsi
Summary: Hodgins is avoiding Arastoo and he wants to know why. ((mpreg))


_King of the lab!_

_I do not own Bones, characters nor really even plots. Lets face it, only this computer is mine._

_English is not my native language, so there most likely will be typing errors, weird word choices and messed up logic. Don't let it bother too much. Also, the story holds some OoC:ness, can't help it!_

-o-O-o-

Jack had been avoiding him about two weeks now and Arastoo was nearing the end of his nerves. Okay, he _knew _for sure that Jack were Jack. Slightly idiotic, conspiracy theorist and never up to good, so this new pale, more than little panicky Jack was.. weird. There were no better word for it. And Arastoo wanted to know what was the matter. Was it something with his family, Jack's family, was it something with work or had the other come in other thought about them. He did not want to believe it, but in the end, if Jack wanted to end whatever it was between the two males, he would not try to stop him. Because sometimes the greatest give you can give for someone is just to let them go.

It took three more days from the darker male to corned the blond in one of the spare rooms of the Jeffersonian lab. When Hodgins realized that there were only the two of them, he pretty much freaked out and ended to have a crying fit which very nearly freaked Arastoo out. In the end he just ended to hold the smaller male tightly against his chest until the hysteric sobs substitute and finally ended altogether. Arastoo still didn't let the still sniffling younger go, because if this were the last time he was gonna hold the other this way, he wanted to memorize it to his very core.

"Jack, talk to me. What is it? You have been dreadfully evasive the last couple of weeks." The younger male only eeep:ed as an answer while avoiding the other gaze. "Jack?" Arastoo rubbed others back gently while staring him expectantly. What he did not expect was that Hodgins leaned to his touch and moaned quietly, just like his back would have been tender. "Did you again spend night nerding on computer and sitting on bad position without noticing backache?" He chuckled gently. Hodgins merely glared him for that remark before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead to Arastoo's shoulder. "I'm only afraid that you'll be angry for me.." Arastoo only smiled for that. "Darling, when have I been angry for you?" Hodgins groaned inaudibly to the others shoulder. "Well, when I was examining the depth bomb wave reactions at backyard pool with food colorings and nitroglycerin." Arastoo snorter. "You deserved that, you know it."

"You were also mad at me when I tried to add some water cannons and plasma cutter to my boat!"

"That's because it was dangerous!"

"You also were angry to me after I tried to clone Zack at our kitchen!"

"Love, you nearly blew up the whole west wing of the house!"

"You also wer-!" Arastoo silenced the other with a quick kiss.

"I do get it! Yes, I do get angry to you every now and then, but only when it is dangerous. I don't wanna lose you, you know that."

"Now, will you tell me what is wrong or?" Arastoo asked smiling from the smaller male still who still were in his arms. After Jack took few deep calming breaths, he blurted everything out in one sentence. "_ImightbepregnantImeanIamIjustcouldnotfigureouthowt otellyouItsafamilytraitandnodangerousatallbutpregn antmalesarenotthatcommonand-!_" Hodgins stopped to catch his breath before he would start to hyperventilate. Arastoo blinked few times slowly before everything Jack had said finally registered to his mind.

When the older male did not react in anyway in couple of minutes, Hodgins finally lifted his gaze from the floor to meet pair of shining dark brown eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen. Before he could say anything, Arastoo scooped him up and kissed him breathless. "I love you I love you I love you!" The older male chanted enthusiastically. "After some more kissing, Hodgins finally broke away from the older. "Wait, I tough you would be angry for me, disgusted even?" He asked smiling before Arastoo folded him back to his arms. "Angry? For what? You just made me the happiest man on earth! I've always wanted to have children but I gave up the hope the day I first time laid my eyes on you. But now I will have a child and with the one I love! Why on Allah's name would I be angry?"

Jack only smiled and hugged Arastoo even tighter. "I love you mate!" The darker male only chuckled and led his partner finally away from the storage room. "And you know I love you."

Happy End and lots of kids!

-o-O-o-

_Romance ain't my usual cup of tea, but whatta heck! Even I need fluff and hence I'm a die hard supporter of MPREG... Well, there you go._

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
